


What To Do When You Accidentally Kiss Your Best Friend

by MentallyIllCatLady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine is there because I said so!, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Fluff, I'll add more tags later B), Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly sticking to canon but I will go off the rails at any given moment, Sharon and Sam are best friends, There is angst but only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyIllCatLady/pseuds/MentallyIllCatLady
Summary: No, seriously, Sam has no idea and he needs help.When Bucky and Sam somehow manage to ACCIDENTALLY kiss during a mission, Sam finds himself confused while attempting to sort out his feelings about Bucky. I mean, they were just friends, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	What To Do When You Accidentally Kiss Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is the first fic I've ever written so I'm sure the writing and characterization might be a little weird, but I'm trying my best so please don't be too mean to me B)

Sam Wilson does not like Bucky Barnes.

Yeah, he’s a very good friend, and, yes, Sam has welcomed him into his house as a roommate for quite some time now, and, _yeah_ , they ACCIDENTALLY kissed just yesterday. That doesn’t mean Sam likes him, and certainly not in a romantic way -- they’re just coworkers who happen to be close friends who kissed one time in a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Besides, it clearly wasn’t a big deal considering that Bucky also hasn’t spoken up about it since it happened -- that’s what Sam told himself anyway. Whether or not Bucky also had it constantly running through his head since it happened was completely beyond Sam, and why it was constantly running through his own head was . . . also completely beyond Sam.

He really had no idea what happened -- one second they had just finished kicking the asses of a bunch of Hydra dudes with no big casualties, and the next they were kissing over a bunch of their unconscious bodies (which is, arguably, a pretty odd thing to do, even on accident). When they realized what had happened, Sam pulled a “man what was that haha” to which Bucky awkwardly laughed, and then they barely spoke to each other for the rest of the day; which wouldn’t be that big of a deal if they didn’t _live in the same house_. Sam truly doesn’t believe that anything could possibly be more uncomfortable than walking into a room just to see the person you cannot physically bring yourself to talk to at the moment, and he had died once. All of the conversations that they did manage to have were quick chats or remarks at the other that ended in awkward silence. Sam really didn’t like it and for a variety of reasons.

It was just . . . weird. They’d gotten really close during the time they’d lived together, and then all of the sudden it’s like they’ve never spoken before. Sam knew he didn’t feel anything romantic for Bucky, at least he didn’t think so, so what reason was there for existing around each other to be uncomfortable?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he realized that he drove past the street he was supposed to turn onto. With an annoyed grumble to himself, he turns to go around the block -- he was on his way to Sharon’s. She didn’t live too horribly far away, so they had taken to running together in the mornings. It was nice to have a partner to run with, especially after Steve left. He’d died quite a few months back now, and Sam found that he was coping quite well -- Bucky was, too. Sam was proud of him for that. He knew what it was like to lose a best friend -- a love -- and he would do damn near anything to help Bucky when he needed it. If only they could talk to each other for more than two minutes at a time.

Shaking his thoughts away, he pulls over to the curb in front of Sharon’s apartment building, which she is waiting outside of. She smiles and waves as he gets out of his car.

“Hey! Finally, you’ve made it, I feel like I’ve been waiting here forever,” she nudges his shoulder with her hand, grinning quizzically.

“I missed the building completely -- no idea how. Had to go back around the block,” Sam responds, grabbing a water bottle, “ready to get going?”

“I’ve been ready,” she retorts. With that, they’re off -- nothing too challenging, just a couple miles around the neighborhood. A good chance to spend time with a friend. Sort of. Despite Sam’s plan to distract himself from Bucky, he finds himself lost in thought almost immediately. On one hand, he wants to share what happened with someone, but on the other oh god no he didn’t. Sharon wouldn’t judge him, obviously, but also he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that right now.

Yet, he was. Mostly about whether or not he and Bucky would be capable of talking today -- Sam wasn’t sure he could handle one more second of half-hearted banter, let alone a whole other day of it. Maybe Bucky would just sleep through the entire day so that they never had to confront each other, period. Sam knew that there was no way in hell that that would happen; frankly, sleeping for that long was probably enough to be considered a coma. The thought of talking about the situation with Bucky seemed like a good idea, but actually doing it was something that Sam absolutely did not want to do. What an awful thing to try and confront someone about -- “Hey, why did we both happen to lean in and kiss at the same time? That doesn’t mean anything right? That’s just a thing that happened because we’re bros?” Stupid -- if Hydra had just never been evil in the first place, they never would have had to beat them up, and they never would have kissed. _That’s a good excuse, actually. Just blame Hydra._ Sam thinks to himself. _They’re pretty much responsible for everything anyway, why not also that._

Sharon begins slowing down into a walk, giving a few glances to Sam who had not at all been paying attention to how long they’d been running for. As he slows down to follow her he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his side, to which he leans forward slightly and holds his ribs. He must have completely forgotten to breathe properly, _whoops_. Stupid mistake on his part, but also Bucky just had to ruin everything and he’s not even here.

“Are you good, Sam? You seem a little --”

“ -- In pain, yeah . . . yeah, I spaced out a little bit I think,” Sam huffs, interrupting her, “Jesus Christ,”

“Do you need to sit down for a minute?” Sharon asks, concerned. Sam nods and they sit next to a tree that is dangerously close to being in someone’s front yard, but it is probably fine. Sam takes a drink of water while Sharon stretches her legs a little bit.

“. . . Are you okay? Like, in the head?” Sharon queries after a few moments of silence.

“Am I . . . I’m sorry, am I okay _in the head?_ ”

“That was a really bizarre way of phrasing that, yeah, sorry. I should have just asked what you’re thinking about so intensely that you forgot to breathe on a run. That’s kind of an important part,” Sam sits there for a moment before mumbling something along the lines of “don’t worry about it” and waving his hand nonchalantly.

“Just . . . you know, stuff. Superhero stuff. How cool I am mostly,” he takes another drink of water, smirking to himself. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was avoiding it -- he really didn’t think she’d care -- but he didn’t have his own feelings sorted out, so why put that on her? Confusing thoughts about Bucky probably aren’t a fun conversation topic to have on a run.

“Whatever you say, Cap. Are you ready to go again, or do you need another minute?” _Cap_. The nickname rings in Sam’s head for a second, making him smile a little bit. He worries about his role sometimes, he really does. It was like there was a little cloud sitting in the back of his head whispering that he wasn’t good enough to take up what Steve had left behind. Nonetheless, someone had to, and he took pride in the fact that Steve trusted him; knowing that other people saw him as their Captain America only fuelled that pride.

“No . . . no, I’m good to go now,” Sharon grabs his hand and pulls him up, and they go on to finish what they started.

They continue in pretty much complete silence once again. Sharon takes to bringing up little conversation starters like “the weather’s nice this morning” or “there’s a dog over there”, to which Sam gives minimal, distracted responses. Maybe a run with a friend wasn’t necessarily a good idea for today, but it was SUPPOSED to be a distraction. _Note to self, never accidentally kiss your best friend ever again_. Sam thinks to himself, once again forgetting that he’s supposed to be focusing on running to which he almost passes out for the second time in the span of about ten minutes.

They do eventually manage to finish without Sam collapsing on the sidewalk, and proceed to make their way back to Sharon’s apartment; they were going to chat for a bit before Sam headed out. He needed that this morning considering the fact that he had no clue what would be in store for him when he got home; he certainly wasn’t ready for another day of constantly avoiding his roommate.

“Do you want breakfast?” Sharon asks as he sits down on her couch, “I have bagels and stuff if you want to make something really fast.”

“I’m alright, I’ll probably pick something up for me and Bucky on the way back, thank you, though,” Sharon shrugs and puts a bagel in the toaster for herself. Sam looks around, admiring Sharon’s little apartment. He’d been here plenty of times, but it never failed to make him relaxed -- it was simple, but decorated with little items and picture frames. He’d never thought her to be a collectibles kind of lady, but everything she’d kept had had some sort of meaning or backstory to it. It was nice.

He glances over at the clock mounted on the wall, it was only 7:30. Bucky probably wouldn’t be up for another hour or so -- he didn’t have an alarm set like Sam did. Apparently, the alarm Sam had gotten for him was “too loud for Alpine”, so Bucky took to waking up whenever he pleased as to not bother the little white cat. Sam swears that Bucky’s whole life revolves around her; he didn’t want a cat, but there was something about Bucky’s stupid “please let me keep her” face that made Sam cave. Whatever, Alpine liked Sam more anyways. Well, that wasn’t true, but watching Bucky get mad at him for saying that was funny.

“Is the new couch _that_ comfortable?”

“Hm?”

“You’re smiling an awful lot for just sitting there,” Sharon looks at him, taking a bite out of her bagel.

“Just thinking about stuff. Again, I guess,” Sam answers, “I did notice the couch was different, though, very nice,” he leans into it slightly as though that will prove it. Sharon laughs.

“Thank you very much,” they sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, but it’s comfortable. Sharon eats her bagel while Sam scrolls aimlessly on his phone. He suddenly gets a text -- he opens it to find that Bucky sent him a picture of Alpine sleeping. Sam scoffs in fake annoyance despite the fact that he feels the exact opposite; frankly, he’s extremely relieved. Bucky was talking to him.

‘What exactly is she doing that warrants a picture?'

‘She’s cute, you’re just an asshole’

This is followed by another picture of Alpine from a slightly different angle. She’s barely in a different position and Sam has no idea what Bucky’s problem is. Sam motions Sharon over and shows her the phone.

“She’s very cute, I have to agree with him on that one,” Sharon chuckles, “very cute.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but he’s annoying about it,” he notices Sharon eyeing him, but chooses to ignore it. She joins him on the couch as she finishes off her bagel.

“How’s Bucky doing, by the way? I feel like I haven’t gotten to sit down and talk to him in a while, it’s always mission stuff,”

“He’s doing alright, I think. Learning more about himself and the century, you know? It’s nice to see him find himself when he didn’t think there was anything left,” Sam replies, “I’m glad I get to be there to help him along the way.”

Sam feels himself smile a little bit, it really was nice. Even if Bucky was a pain in the ass at least 80% of the time. He goes on to talk about some of the little adventures he and Bucky had done over the past month. Going into the city was something that was hard for Bucky; being around people and the loads of technology he had pretty limited experience with was overwhelming, but he was extremely determined to conquer that feeling. He’s been doing really well the past couple of months they’d been living together -- the other day, they got the chance to go clothes shopping. Bucky didn’t have a huge access to clothes he actually enjoyed; it was mostly comfortable stuff that he’d gotten during the time he was living alone around the whole Sokovia Accords deal, and anything else was random clothes he’d gotten from Steve. So, they’d gone and gotten him some new stuff that made him look slightly less unstable and more like the self he was growing back into. It ended in Sam spending upwards of $200 on a whole lot of vintage style clothing and a very badly made figurine of Steve which was now lovingly displayed on Sam’s kitchen counter. Bucky felt slightly bad about Sam spending so much on him for about two seconds until he instead got mad at inflation for existing, which Sam got to hear a ten-minute rant about.

Sam glances over at Sharon for a moment, to which he realizes she’s raising an eyebrow at him with her hand resting on her mouth in an attempt to hide a very obvious grin.

“. . . What’s that face for?”

“Nothing! Nothing, sorry, just . . . nothing, never mind,” she waves her hand to dismiss the conversation and gets up to put her plate away. Well, that definitely meant it was absolutely not nothing.

“No, no, what’s up? Did I talk for too long or something?”

“Not at all! I’m just . . . curious to if you and Bucky have, like, a thing going on?” Sam suddenly feels his face get hot. She continues before Sam gets the chance to respond, “I know it’s hardly any of my business and you absolutely don’t have to answer, but --”

“No! No we absolutely do not, no. If we did then that would be weird,” Sam sputters. He wasn’t sure why he felt so defensive, but he did. There was just no way that them being together would ever happen -- Bucky most definitely had no interest in him, and there was no way he had an interest in Bucky. Sam sits there for a moment and thinks about the kiss, which causes him a brief moment of confusion before he brushes it right back off. _That meant nothing,_ he reminds himself.

“Alright, alright! Just wondering,” she leans back on her counter, “you just talk about him in a way that made me want to ask.”

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Sam was fond of Bucky, yeah, obviously; they were friends. Very good friends. He talked about him like friends talk about other friends, right? In a normal friendly way?

“Man, you kiss a guy one time and all of the sudden people think you’re together,” Sam mumbles under his breath. Sharon whips her head up to look at him.

“You _what?_ ” SHIT.

“Now hang on one second it was an _accident_! It didn’t mean anything at all!”

“How do you kiss someone on accident?? Oh my god, Sam, you just lied to my face!”

“Just because we kissed doesn’t mean we’re together! Because we’re not! We just . . . I don’t know, I don’t know! Stuff just happened!” Sam felt like he was going to explode. It really took him just five seconds, after he was playing it so cool, to talk about the dumb kiss. _Five seconds_ \-- how did he manage to do that? Yet, he still felt like some sort of weight had been lifted off his shoulders; a very small part of him really wasn’t sure why the thought of being with Bucky made him so flustered, but it certainly did. Sam really wasn’t sure of anything he was feeling anymore, was he?

Sharon holds the bridge of her nose for a second, chuckling, and then looks back up at him.

“Okay, alright -- here,” she makes her way back over to sit with him and pulls a pillow into her lap. “Would you mind explaining what happened? Pretty please?”

Sam sighs and goes to tell the story.

“ . . . and then we looked at each other, and then we kissed. We haven’t talked about it since, and it was weird. I don’t know,” he looks back over at Sharon, who is listening intently. She closes her eyes to think for a moment before setting the pillow aside.

“Alright, well, just to get this out of the way, do _you_ like him?” She asks in a calm tone. Sam goes to say “Pfft, of course not! Me and Bucky? No way!”, but he finds himself hesitating. He doesn’t think he likes Bucky like that, but Sharon’s questioning is making him more and more unsure. I mean, yeah, he’d been thinking about that kiss an awful lot since it happened. And he didn’t not like it. And thinking about it kind of made his stomach fluttery. Were you allowed to kiss a friend and kind of like it? Was that allowed?

“ . . . I’m not sure. Have you ever kissed your friend and gotten that funny little feeling in your stomach?”

“I mean I don’t think I’ve ever kissed one of my friends platonically on the mouth, to be completely honest. Let alone on accident -- seriously how did BOTH of you manage to kiss the other on accident? How much of that is an accident?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Sam leans forward and puts his head in his hands. She is right, though, how did that happen? Sam feels as though he should know the answer to that question, but he just doesn’t. Sharon laughs and sets her hand on his back.

“Well, I’m not going to declare that you’re extremely madly in love with him if you’re not sure. You’ll figure it out -- you’re Captain America, you can do anything. You’ve conquered far bigger than a little maybe-crush,” Sharon pats him on the back before standing up. Sam chuckles to himself.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great, you’re right,” he sits up as his phone goes off -- it’s Bucky, again.

‘Are you coming home any time soon? I’m gonna make breakfast’

Uh oh.

See, Bucky wasn’t a terrible chef, he really wasn’t. However, the amount of mess that that man made while cooking was far too much. He also lit scrambled eggs on fire once and that was something that neither of them wanted to relive.

‘Give me a minute, I’m just getting ready to head out :)’

That smiley face was a lie, Sam had never been more afraid for his house in his life.

“Alright, Sharon. Thanks for talking to me, it helped a lot, but I have to get back home before Bucky burns my house down,’”

“That sounds . . . serious?”

“Probably, so I’m not going to take the risk,” they both laugh, Sharon slightly hesitant to, before hugging and saying their goodbyes. As Sam gets in his car, he gets a response from Bucky. He crosses his fingers as he opens it, hoping that it’s not news about the oven exploding. However, the text causes Sam to do nothing but snicker and shake his head.

‘:)’


End file.
